


The Astounding Results

by Sticky_sweet_sunsets



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_sweet_sunsets/pseuds/Sticky_sweet_sunsets
Summary: Carlos is a special guest on the radio show - but Cecil's tangents and insistence put him in a... sticky situation.





	The Astounding Results

The air was warm. Sunlight shone down from more angles than it should be able to, and the citizens of Night Vale were going about their daily tasks. At Dark Owl Records, Michelle was hard at work reorganizing the shelves by how long ago you should have heard of the bands. In the Desert Flower Bowling Alley, the league was playing their weekly match. On the outskirts of town, the baristas made espresso in their caves. However, in the Night Vale Community Radio station, eclectic host Cecil Palmer had a special guest on his show.

"Listeners, I have a very special guest coming on the show today to talk to us about his scientific discoveries." Any regular listener could easily tell that Cecil was referring to none other than Carlos, his beloved and beautiful husband. Carlos had been fairly excited about sharing his recent lab results with the public, and was looking forward to talking about it on the show. In preparation, he had not only prepared a notecard of talking points and read thoroughly over his papers, but he had also brought a big jug of water. The studio tended to be quite warm in the summer, and he was also fairly nervous, having not been on the air for some time. Cecil reassured him when they left home in the morning that it would "be just fine", and that his findings were "interesting and captivating", but Carlos knew it was just an easy pep talk. He sat himself in his chair across the desk from his husband, and prepared to speak.

Cecil continued talking. "-However, we'll get to him later." He winked at Carlos, and got back a shy half-smile that failed to mask the underlying anxiety. "For now, let's take a look at the traffic." He continued on from this to the rest of the day's news with the intention of ending the broadcast with the exciting interview. Carlos sat in his swiveling chair, looking every so often at his notes and taking gulps of water whenever he felt hot again. Before long, however, Carlos felt the need to get up and go to the bathroom. He positioned his hands to push up from the chair, but stopped as he realized he was wearing the monitoring headphones. As he reached up to take them off, he heard Cecil stutter his words slightly, and looked up to see what was wrong. He was served back a playfully frustrated face, as if to say, "Don't leave now, this is the good part!" Carlos sat back down, adjusted his headphones, and coughed quietly. "It can't be too long," he thought, "Cecil has been talking for so long already." This wasn't a statement he could verify at the moment, but it was one he hoped was true. It wouldn't be long until he lost some focus on his talking points, and the idea of messing up on air was too humiliating to think about.

Minutes passed, but to Carlos it seemed longer. He looked down at his watch, and saw that he'd been sitting in the studio for 45 minutes at this point, which is a bit longer than he'd bargained for. To his right, he saw the jug of water. It had been full at the start of the broadcast, but at this point it was all gone. The nerves had gotten to him more than he expected, and now he had another reason to worry: he had no say in bouncing his leg to relieve some of the pressure mounting in his bladder. Cecil couldn't see this from behind the desk however, and did nothing but continue to read the important news stories he had on his agenda. Carlos could no longer reread his notes as a distraction, both because he'd done so many times already, and because he couldn't concentrate on them. Previously, he had a very clear idea of what he was going to say and how, but any attempt to recall it resulted in forgotten words, broken phrases, and inaccurate numbers. By the time 10 more minutes had passed, he looked up to see a telling glance from Cecil. The problem was, he had no idea what it was meant to tell - did Cecil see that something was wrong, or was he signalling Carlos to get ready to talk? Either way, it wasn't going to help much. Carlos was having trouble staying seated without breathing heavily, but he didn't want to do so for fear of being picked up by the microphone. With all of these thoughts running through his head, he forgot his surroundings and attempted once again to leave for the bathroom. As he stood up, Cecil cut himself off. "Dear, where are you going? I was just about to introduce you to our listeners so you can share your exciting discoveries!" This caught Carlos off guard, and his stomach dropped. He instinctively began to sit back down, and the headphones in his hand pulled on their cord. "I- uh, just, uh wanted to-" Carlos couldn't get a sentence out right, but was cut off. "Just tell me- I mean, the listeners, about what you found!" Cecil had shifted to see Carlos better over the desk, and gave a hopeful smile. The scientist, however, could not deliver.

He had sat himself down rather quickly, and the sudden motion gave him a much better idea of how desperate he really was. He could feel his bladder pushing out against his unfortunately tight belt, and it felt even tighter when he began thinking about it. As he fumbled for his notes, he looked back over at the water jug, doing himself no favors in the process. With an instinctive deep breath to begin speaking, he wavered and found himself shifting in his seat until he finally broke. Rather than the anticipated words coming from his husband's mouth, Cecil instead saw light liquid spill out through his pants, down into the leather chair, and drip to the carpet in a slow, audible stream. The equipment on the desk showed both of them that the microphone had, in fact, picked this sound up, broadcasting Carlos's embarrassing accident to the eagerly listening townsfolk. In a quick attempt to recover the moment, Cecil hit his microphone and faked a system malfunction as he went off the air. Carlos looked down, unable to move or help himself out of the situation. As Cecil stood up from the desk, he couldn't help but sound annoyed. "If you had to go to the bathroom so badly, why not just go? You knew I was going to have you on at the end of the show!" Carlos thought to himself that he was, in fact, promised a spot at the beginning, but chose not to speak.

At the very least, now the town wouldn't have to worry about the dangerous things his team had found behind the Ralph's.


End file.
